Eight Year Old Pony
by Shelbysss
Summary: What if Pony was 8 when everything happened...Some parts from movie and book!
1. Chapter 1

I do **NOT **own The Outsiders

Ponyboy's Pov:

When stepped I out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie. I was thinking about two things on my mind Paul Newman and a ride home. I wish I looked like Paul Newman, He looks really though. I don't look tough. I'm small and weaker than the rest of the gang, but I guess that makes sense, I'm eight, I skipped 2nd grade and went to 3rd grade. They plan to skip me up a grade again. Anyways I had a long walk home and no company. Usually Soda or Darry comes with me but they where working. I could called one of the gang to come with me but no of them dig movies or books like I do.

"Awww it's the little baby greaser" A soc said from the his car. Oh god. I quickly ran for it. I was only a could blocks away. I guess their car was faster. The blocked me from running with their car and one by one they stepped out.

"Hey, Grease" One said in an over-friendly voice. "We're going to do you a huge favor, Greaser" His buddy said while flipping a knife open.

"We're going to cut off that long greasy hair" He finished as he stepped up to me. One of them laughed.

"Aww look he's crying! Need a haircut baby greaser?" One said from behind. I Quickly shook my head no

"No" I whispered and started to back up and of course I backed up right in one. Jesus how many are there! And before I knew it they had me pinned down. I tried hard to fight but they where bigger than me.

"How'd you like that haircut to began just below the chin" The one with the knife said. I quickly realized They could kill me. I started to cry and scream.

"Shut him up for Pete's sake, shut him up" One yelled. They quickly shoved a handkerchief in my mouth. They where shouts and than the quick pounding of feet where heard. And than someone picked me up while placing me in their hip, I hate it when people do that. It was Darry.

"You all right, Ponyboy?" Darry asked while shaking me. I nodded threw my tears. Usually I wouldn't cry in front of Darry, but I was scared.

"Can you stop shacking me" I said. Darry instantly stopped

"They didn't hurt you to bad, Dis they?" Darry asked.

"I'm okay" I said. Sodapop came loping back. And than I knew what the loud sounds where it was the gang coming to rescue me. Soda took me from Darry's arms and examined my body .

"They cut you up a little Pony" Soda said. I looked at him confused.

"They did" I asked. Soda nodded and pulled out a handkerchief and gently place it on my neck and took it off to show me. I looked at it disgusted. Soda cleaned my wound with the handkerchief while I sat on his lap, sucking my thumb. I knew I was to old to suck my thumb but it always gave me comfort.

"Good job Pony" Soda exclaimed. I smiled threw my thumb Soda always knew how to cheer me up. The gang came back.

"Didya catch ' em" I asked threw my thumb.

"No they got away" Two-bit said while smiling at me

"The kids okay" Dally asked. Soda nodded while getting up with me in his arms I wrapped my legs around him and laid my head on his shoulder closing my eyes trying to fall asleep.

"He's okay, I didn't know you where out of the cooler yet Dally" Soda asked.

"Good behavior, Got out early" Dally said.

"Nice looking bruise, the kid got it's tuff" Two-Bit said while gently touching my cheek. I slightly smiled. I was tuff.

"Soda, do you want to the game" Steve asked.

"Sure" Soda said.

"Can, I go" I asked lazily while opening my eyes.

"No, No kids" Steve said. I pouted.

"It's okay Pony, you can come with Johnny and I" Dally said. I smiled tiredly and than closed my eyes falling into a nice slumber


	2. Not An Update! Sorry

Omg! On May 15,16,17 I'm going to comic con! And Ralph Macchio and C Thomas Howell will be there! I'm freaking out! My mom said we could pick two people to meet and I decide to meet them! And you can I have Pictures with them TOGETHER! While my sister is seeing two people from The Walking Dead and My brother wants to meet the voice of spongebob guy! I'm the happiest girl ever! Anyways I can't wait! Hopefully you guys had a awesome weekend and I'll try to update this story today or tomorrow! I just had to get that out there!1


	3. Chapter 3

(I'm going to skip to the movie)

We crossed Sutton and cut behind Spencer's Special, the discount house, and Dally and Johnny chased two junior-high kids for a few minutes; by than it was dark enough for us to sneak in over the fence of the Nightly Double drive-in movie.

"Hurry up Pony" Johnny said while grabbing my hand and lead me to the seats. Someone always had to hold my hand, it was one of Darry's dumb rules. Two-Bit broke it and some how Darry found out and now Two-Bit can't take me anywhere. It's stupid. We sat behind some girls I didn't know. I think Dally knew they were because he kept on talking to them, he even put his feet on the red haired girl's chair.

"Take your feet off my chair and shut your trap" The red haired girl said. Dally smirked at her.

"Who's going to make me?" He asked. I turned my head so I was looking at the screen. I was cold, I was only wearing overalls with a t shirt under it and I couldn't see the screen well. I hate being small. I tugged on Johnny's jean jacket. He turned to me.

"What Pony?" He asked. I looked down shyly I really hate asking these baby questions

"I'm cold, and I can't see" I said. Johnny nodded and toke his jean jacket off. He was wearing a grey t-shirt or maybe white but it turned grey I don't know. His arms had what seems like tons of scars on them. I felt horrible, I didn't to take his jacket.

"No, you keep your jacket" I said. Johnny sighed

"You know this Pony, Darry will kill us if you get sick" Johnny said and helped me put on the jean jacket. I t was huge on me but I was warm. Before I knew it Johnny was picking me up and setting me on his lap. Wow! I could see clearly.

"Thank you" I said. Johnny nodded.

"You better leave us alone or I'll call the cops" The red haired girl yelled at Dally, Making my hand turn to look at them. Dally smirked and got up to leave.

"I'm getting a coke" He announced and left. I smirked, I want to be just like Dally, He's cool. I thought. The red haired turned to us

"Are you going to start" She yelled. I quickly shook my head no. She looked at us for some time and than smiled.

"You two don't look the type, What's your guys names?" She asked. Wow! This girl is weird. I hate girls they're annoying, I was once in class and a girl ran up to me and kissed my cheek and than ran away. She has cooties! But I had to be polite, Like Darry says.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis" I said and waited for the usually response.

"Well that's a very original and lovely name, My names Cherry" She said and gave me a smile.

"My dad was an original person, I even have a brother names Sodapop" I said and plopped my thumb into my mouth.

"Hey dose your brother work at a gas station" The dark haired girl asked, Specking for the first time. I nodded. By this time Dally came back with Cokes.

"This might cool you down" Dally said while handing the coke to Cherry. Cherry toke one look at it and than threw it at Dally. Dally didn't seem to mind he just started to lean into her like they where about to kiss. Ewwwww!

"Leave her alone Dal" Johnny said. Dally growled.

"What did you say" Dally asked. Johnny's tan skin quickly became white as a sheet.

"You heard me, Leave her alone" Johnny said. Dally growled and got up.

"Make sure the kid gets home" Dally muttered. Johnny gave a nod and than Dally left.

"Thanks" Cherry said. Johnny gave a nod.

"So how old are you" Cherry asked.

"16" "8" We both said.

"Hey Greaser" A deep voice said. I jumped and turned arounf to find Two-Bit. I glared at him and smaked his arm.

"Oh baby Pony, you know that's a no no" Two-Bit said while wagging his finger. The rest of the movie Two-Bit and Johnny talked to the girls while I watched the Movie. After the movie we had to walk home the girls. I hate to walk.

"Come on Pony" Johnny said. I groaned. I was still wearing his jacket. A car pulled up to the sidewalk and out came two guys.

"Why are you walking with these bums" One with curly hair yelled.

"Who you calling bums" Two-Bit yelled They both glared. Johnny pulled me behind him. and grabbed his pocket knife.

"Stop, I hate fight" Cherry yelled and the girls both got in the car. The two guys smiled and smiled and before I knew it they left.

"Let's go home" Two-Bit said. Johnny picked me up and carried me all the way to his house. I hate his house and his parents. Their mean, one time I rang the doorbell and his dad opened it and smacked me across the face and pushed me down, he also slammed the door.

"Where you going" Johnny asked Two-Bit. Two-Bit shrugged his shoulders. Johnny nodded.

"Make sure the kid gets home" Two-Bit said. Johnny nodded and Two-Bit left.

"I don't want to go home" I muttered and looked up to Johnny with my puppy dog eyes...To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Previously..."I don't want to go home" I muttered and looked up to Johnny with my puppy dog eyes...

No one could say no to my puppy dog eyes. Johnny groaned.

"Fine Pony, but only a couple minutes" Johnny said while grabbing my hand and walking to the lot. I sat on an old blanket and watched Johnny set up the fire, with my thumb in my mouth.

"Can I help" I asked threw my thumb.

"No, Ponyboy, it's dangerous" Johnny muttered while trying to rub the sticks together to get a fire started.

"I have a lighter" I exclaimed while pulling the lighter out of my overall's pocket. The pocket had Mickey Mouse on them. I love Mickey Mouse...

"Hell, Pony, you know your not aloud to have that. Where'd you get that thing?" Johnny said while taking the lighter away from me. I pouted.

"I found it" I said while trying to reach for it back. Johnny sighed and lite the fire. He slipped the lighter into his jeans and sat on the old blanket with me. Johnny laid down and I snuggled into his side. Before I knew it we were both asleep...

"Pony, Wake up Ponyboy" Johnny said shanking me up from the nightmare I was having.

"What Johnny" I asked while getting up and rubbing my eyes with my fists. I gave out a tiny yawn.

"I should get you home" Johnny said, picking me up. I laid my head on his shoulder and dozed off. When we got there Johnny lightly knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and reveled Darry.

"Where the hell were you two" he yelled while yanking Johnny and I in. Johnny places me down and I quickly grabbed Johnny's hand.

"I'm sorry Darry, we accidentally fell asleep in the lot" Johnny said while shanking with fear.

"You what" Darry yelled. I flinched and placed my thumb into my mouth.

"Come on Dar, leave them alone" Soda said. Darry turned to Soda and glared.

"I'm sick and tired of you stinking up for them" Darry yelled.

"Well you shouldn't yell at them" Soda yelled. Darry growled and before I knew it Darry pushed Soda making Soda hit the table. I flinched and stared at Darry with wide eyes. I couldn't believe it, he hit Soda. I wiped my eyes and ran out... i

I know its short but I wanted to update 2 times today!


	5. Chapter 5

"Pony" Johnny yelled behind Pony as He ran to catch up to Pony. Pony stopped by the the light and waited for Johnny.

"Jesus Pony, you need to tryout for track, you'll do well" Johnny said while breathing heavily, Pony Smiled at Johnny while plopping his thumb into his mouth..

"Come on Pony, let's get you home" Johnny said while grabbing Pony's hand and gave it a gentle tug. Pony shook his head no very quickly.

"No, I'm going to run away" Pony said and yanked his hand out of Johnny's grasp...Johnny chuckled.

"Pony how about we go to the park too let you cool off and than I'll take you home" Johnny compromised. Pony thought for a little while and nodded.

"Okay Johnnycakes" Pony said and grabbed Johnny's hand and walked to Pony's favorite piece of equipment there. The jungle gym!. Pony got immediately sad he remembered that his Daddy use to help me climb it! I miss my dad he looked like Darry kinda of but Daddy was nicer! Ponyboy thought as he looked down sadly.

"Come on Pony" Johnny said while picking Pony up and helping him up.

"Geez I could really use a Cancer stick" Johnny muttered. Pony smiled and grabbed the pack from his overalls... Pony had found the pack in Dally's jacket when he wasn't looking. Pony pulled the pack out.

"Here you go Johnny" Pony said and offered him the pack.

"Hell, Pony where did you get these" Johnny asked while taking the pack.

"Dally gave them to me" Pony said and added a devilish smile. Dally is going to get it now! Johnny was about to say something but he was stopped by a honk of a car... A Soc car... Pony whimpered and stuck his thumb into his mouth

"I'm scared" Pony whimpered out threw his thumb and grabbed Johnny's shirt.

"It's going to be okay Pony" Jonny said while jumping off the jungle gym. He helped Ponyboy down.

"We should run" Pony said, tugging on Johnny's shirt while watching the very drunk Socs from before coming out of the blue Mustang.

"Hey, lookie here!, the greasers that stole our ladies" Bob said while glaring at Ponyboy

"You better watch it, your in our territory" Jonny said while looking with the guy with rings on.

"No, you better watch it" Bob said.

"You know what greasers are white trash with long greasy hair" Randy said. Pony glared at him.

"Yeah well you know what Socs are" Pony yelled, his thumb now out of his mouth.

"What, baby greaser"

"White trash with Mustangs and Madras" Pony said and threw the rock He had that was in his overalls at them. They dodged it and smirked.

"Guys I think the baby needs a bath, get him" Bob said.

"Run Pony" Johnny Yelled... They both toke off. Ponyboy running in one direction and Johnny in the other. Of course they caught up with them. Randy caught Pony

"Give him a bath" Randy yelled and pushed him into the bath tub. The rest of the Socs started to beat Johnny.

"Shit, Pony" Johnny said while looking at a crying Pony being drowned. Johnny got up with his pocket knife and tacked Bob

"Get the hell of him" One of the Socs yelled and started to punch and kick Johnny. Randy wasn't paying attention and kept on drowning little Pony. As pony went limp In Randy's arms. And before anyone knew it Johnny had stabbed Bob and the others ran away leaving a unconscious Ponyboy and a terrified Johnny...

I feel like this chapter is so bad! I'm sorry!


End file.
